Elder
by Dee Moyza
Summary: Still conflicted over his inevitable evolution into Shumi Village Elder, Attendant undertakes a journey to visit Laguna, the man he idolizes. But the flow of time is much harsher outside of Shumi Village, and the man Attendant meets is not the one he remembers - though this man might be the one to set Attendant's priorities straight. Post-game, one-shot.


**Author's Note:** In trying to remain as faithful as possible to how characters are represented in the game, I have attempted to mimic the Shumis' speech pattern - the most notable aspects of which are their naming system based on each individual's role in the village, and their tendency to refer to themselves in third-person. I understand that this pattern can become annoying very quickly, so please allow me to apologize for this in advance. Thank you.

* * *

 _(Disclaimer: As a work of fanfiction, the creation of this piece does not imply ownership of the Final Fantasy franchise, its characters, or any affiliated intellectual property.)_

* * *

"Is that all you are taking?" Elder asked, looking at the single satchel slung across Attendant's body. "The journey is very long. You must take more."

"Artisan is coming with me," Attendant replied. "Artisan has been abroad before and knows what to pack. Artisan has packed enough for both of us."

"I truly hope so. Well then, are you excited to see Laguna again after all these years?"

"Oh yes, very much so. Attendant has many things to tell him, many questions to ask."

"Have you located him yet?"

"No, not yet. But Artisan said those children who recognized the statue might know where he is."

"And do you know where _they_ are?"

Attendant's head drooped. "No. But Artisan said there is a place nearby with many children. Maybe they will be there."

Before Elder had a chance to respond, Artisan walked into the Elder's home.

"Preparations are complete," Artisan announced, "and the vessel is ready. Is Attendant ready to leave?"

Attendant nodded and started toward the door, but Elder called him back.

"I have something important to say to you," Elder said. "Take care on your journey. Be brave, but be smart. The outside world is full of danger and temptation. Go forward, do not stray." Elder smiled. "And when you find Laguna, give him my greeting."

* * *

Attendant did not like riding upon the ocean. Artisan's vessel was small and cramped, and the motion of the waves made Attendant feel sick. Sometimes, the vessel would rock violently, and Artisan's collection of hand-crafted miniature vehicles would tumble down onto Attendant's head. Artisan just laughed and told Attendant that this was only the beginning, and there was still time for Attendant to turn back.

But Attendant pressed on. He and Artisan reached the place with many children, Trabia Garden, and were dismayed to see it in ruins. Groups of students and construction crews milled about, setting things to rights, but very slowly indeed. Attendant inquired whether anyone there knew of Laguna's whereabouts, and he and Artisan were directed to a very loud girl with strange hair.

"Oh, I remember you guys!" she said. "How're you doing?"

"Very well, thank you," Attendant said, though he could not place her, and repeated his question.

"Sir Laguna?" the girl's eyes became large and round. "I know where he is, but it's not easy to get there. If I had the airship with me I'd take you myself, but they just dropped me off here to work."

"Where is he?"

"He's in Esthar now. I think your best bet to reach it might be through the mountain pass, but I don't know how you'll get past the barrier."

"No, no, that won't do," said Artisan. "Artisan is headed to Fisherman's Horizon to see Artisan's friend. We can't reach FH from the mountains. Come, Attendant, perhaps we will find another way."

Attendant nodded to the girl. "Thank you for your help. We will find our way to Esthar somehow."

Attendant and Artisan traveled for several more weeks upon their little vessel, hugging coastlines and pulling ashore at times to make camp. Finally, when Attendant thought he would go crazy from being cooped up with Artisan and drifting on the endless sea, an odd structure came into view. It looked like a large shallow bowl, floating on the ocean.

"Fisherman's Horizon!" Artisan cried. "At last, Artisan's journey is complete."

Attendant stared at the heavy machinery and metal structures, rusting in the sea air, that rose all around him as he walked through Fisherman's Horizon. Artisan seemed not to notice, waving to locals and following an old train track to a building just outside a dilapidated station. Artisan knocked on the door, and when it was opened by a tiny Moomba, identical to the one Artisan had received in Shumi Village, he stepped inside and motioned for Attendant to follow.

"Artisan!" cried the man inside, smiling wide and wiping his hands on his shirt, leaving trails of dark grease. "Long time no see, man! How you been?"

"Monkey!" Artisan chatted with "Monkey" for a few minutes before introducing Attendant and explaining Attendant's dilemma.

"So, you wanna get to Esthar?" Grease Monkey said. "Well, the most direct route is by following the tracks that lead out of the station, but –"

Attendant turned to leave.

"Hey, hey, wait up! You're not going to walk it, are you? It's a very long way, a day and a half's walk at least, maybe more for you." Grease Monkey frowned, thinking. "Tell you what. Lots of times, airships stop by here to refuel or pick up cargo on their trips between Esthar and other countries. Let me put a call out, see who's on their way over there, and we'll get you on the next airship to Esthar."

"Thank you very much," Attendant said. "Attendant appreciates your kindness."

"No problem, man! Hey, while we wait, why don't you hang with me and Artisan? I'd love to hear more about Shumi Village. I gotta get up there myself, someday."

Attendant accepted the invitation. When he sat down, the tiny Moomba hopped onto his lap and curled up to doze.

* * *

Attendant liked riding in an airship even less than he liked riding Artisan's vessel. The airship crew was very accommodating, but the roaring of the engines and the feeling of being lifted off the ground was very unpleasant to Attendant. He was relieved when the ship finally landed at the Esthar Airstation.

"Where in Esthar are you headed?" one of the crewmen asked, unloading a crate from the cargo hold.

"Attendant is here to speak with Master Laguna Loire," Attendant answered. "He is an old acquaintance of the Shumi."

The crewman's eyebrows shot up, and his mouth fell open. "Laguna?" he asked. "You mean President Loire? You _know_ him?"

"I do not know President Loire," Attendant said with a sigh. "I am looking for _Laguna_ Loire."

The crewman laughed. "They're one and the same, buddy. Here, let me see if I can get you a ride to the palace. Can't guarantee they'll let you in, though."

 _Palace?_ Attendant was confused. Did Master Laguna live in a palace now? Was he a king? If so, would he even remember the Shumi, let alone a lowly little Attendant?

Apparently, he at least recalled the Shumi name, for the driver that took him to the magnificent building in which Master Laguna now lived was invited in, and led Attendant down hallway after hallway, across plush carpets and clear blue floors, to an office guarded by a pair of soldiers. These soldiers took Attendant aside and patted him down, tickling him in the process and forcing a short gurgling chuckle from him. Then, satisfied that Attendant was not a threat, they pushed the doors open and ushered him through.

The man behind the desk was not Laguna, at least not the Laguna Attendant remembered. This Laguna had grown older, softer, no longer ready for battle. His dark hair was streaked with gray, and when he smiled, deep lines formed around his eyes and mouth. But he recognized Attendant, and when Attendant looked into Laguna's eyes, he finally saw the man he had met so long ago.

"Hey there," Laguna said, "you're one of those Shumi guys!"

"Yes, I am Attendant, of Shumi Village. Attendant brings you Elder's greetings as well as his own. It has been a long time since Attendant has seen Master Laguna. Attendant is surprised."

"Not as surprised as I am," Laguna said with a laugh. "I'm sorry I haven't been back to visit you guys. It's just … well, life happened. So, how is everyone? Is Guard still up to his practical jokes?"

"Guard has evolved. Guard is a Moomba now."

"Oh."

"But Guard still works, Guard still protects Elder's home."

"That's good to know. What brings _you_ all the way out here?"

"Elder gave Attendant permission to visit Master Laguna before Attendant evolves. Attendant does not want to evolve. Attendant does not want to become Elder. Attendant wishes to be with Laguna, to fight alongside Master Laguna." Attendant sighed. "But it appears Master Laguna does not fight anymore."

"Nah, I'm afraid those days are gone."

"So what does Master Laguna do? How come you live in such a large palace? Are you a king?"

Laguna smiled. "No, not a king. But I _am_ the president of Esthar."

"President?"

"Uh, think of it like being Elder. Except instead of a village, I have a whole country to worry about."

"So Master Laguna evolved?"

"Well, no … I … Yeah, I guess I _did_ evolve." Laguna nodded to himself.

"Master Laguna is Elder now." Attendant pondered this for a moment. "Do you like being Elder, Master Laguna?"

"It's got its perks. There's a lot of work, and a lot of worry, but there's also a really good feeling when things are going well, when the people of Esthar are happy and safe. Then, there's also the respect that comes with being Eld – I mean, president. People actually listen to you!"

"Hmm. If Master Laguna can become Elder of all of Esthar and be happy about it, Attendant shouldn't worry about becoming Elder of Shumi Village."

"That's right! Embrace your destination!"

"Destination?"

"Oh, uh, _destiny_! Embrace your destiny!"

* * *

Attendant winced at the sound of the airship lifting off. After spending a week with Laguna, staying in a very nice room at the palace, and sharing memories and catching up with one another's lives, Attendant was on his way back to Shumi Village. Laguna told the pilot to be sure to fly over Fisherman's Horizon along the way, so that Attendant could wave to Artisan, in the hopes that Artisan might see. When the airship landed outside of the village at last, Attendant walked off on wobbly legs and thanked the crew for their kindness.

Stares and whispers followed Attendant as he made his way to the Elder's house, and several other Shumis gathered outside. Elder looked up from a book he was reading, surprised, when Attendant walked in.

"Attendant," Elder said. "It is a pleasure to welcome you back. Did you find Laguna?"

"Yes."

"Did you give him my greeting?"

"Yes. Master Laguna was very appreciative."

"And how is he doing?"

Attendant launched into an excited account of his visit to Esthar, to the Presidential Palace, with Laguna. He told Elder of Laguna's new role, of his responsibilities and respect.

"Attendant had no idea Master Laguna would evolve into an Elder. But if Master Laguna is an Elder, then Attendant wishes to be the same. Master Laguna said there is much worry, but much reward in being an Elder."

Elder chuckled. "So, you have finally come around. I must send Master Laguna a token of my thanks."

Attendant laughed as well. "Attendant is ready to begin training. Attendant will embrace his destiny, just like Master Laguna did!"

\- END -


End file.
